十美分爱情
by schizophrenic97
Summary: 拉斯维加斯paro，作家梅x赌王闪


十美分爱情

CP：梅闪

站在入夜后依旧燥热的拉斯维加斯街头，梅林觉得自己今天倒霉到家了。本来计划今天回英国的航班居然在他到了机场之后才通知他突然取消，随后又不知怎么回事把装着证件和钱包的行李包落在了出租车里，等他回过神来的时候，车早已不见了踪影。他摸遍了浑身上下的口袋，看着手里仅剩的家当无奈的叹了口气—一个十美分硬币。

只有十美分，梅林有些苦恼的想，在拉斯维加斯这样的地方，十美分连瓶水都买不到。

他没有护照也没有信用卡，明明几小时前还给他办理了退房的酒店前台只能抱歉地冲他笑，说对不起先生，我们也是按流程办事，在确认客人的身份前不能办理入住。

在前台软磨硬泡了半晌，梅林决定还是不继续为难前台小姐了。他转身离去，留下一个潇洒的背影，可是心里实在是潇洒不起来。

撩起脸侧的长发勾到耳后，梅林看着眼前熙熙攘攘的人群，无比期望此刻能有个人认识他这张脸。不过显然这是不可能的…他并没有把自己的脸印在书的封面上，而他的著作也并没有到闻名全球的地步。

他把那个可怜的硬币塞回休闲裤的口袋里，顺手解开了上衣领口的扣子。因为并没有预料到会在户外呆很久的缘故，他此刻的着装一点都不清凉，文艺兮兮的薄纱围巾搭在肩头，颇有火上浇油的意味。再次扫视人群的时候，他和一个男人对上了视线。

那人穿着藏青色的衬衫，领子很风骚的一路开到胸口的位置，露出一串黄金项链。也不知道他是不是特别钟爱金色，他的耳环、项链和手链全是抢眼无比的黄金制品。如果不是长着一张好看的脸，再加上那有几分凌厉的气质，这打扮只能用俗不可耐来形容。

梅林只是和他对视的一秒便将眼神移开，如果眼下他的状况没这么糟糕的话，他也许会对这个男人更兴趣，但现在他只想尽快解决自己的生存问题。可是对方却注意到了他，并向他走了过来。

"一个人？" 没有任何寒暄，男人以一种非常直白的方式开启了对话。

梅林近距离的打量着这个年轻男人。看似普通的休闲衬衫并没有印上任何品牌的logo但裁剪十分精致，很有可能是高级定制的玩意儿，而男人身上的那些金子首饰也显然不是便宜货的质感。如此有钱的打扮，却在街边勾搭陌生男人，这种奇妙的违和感勾起了梅林的兴趣。

"是啊。" 他大方承认， "我今天倒霉透了。"

"哦。" 男人点点头，顿了半秒然后说， "那至少你今晚遇到了我，还不算太糟。"

"我运气一向很好。"

梅林注意到男人在说出这句话的时候语气里带着的那一点点的傲慢，似乎并不在开玩笑一样，这让他越发觉得有趣。他笑而不语，等待对方抛出真正的意图。

果然—

"我的酒店就在前面，你要不要来坐坐？"

可以说这个稍嫌突兀的邀请完全没有出乎梅林的意料，并且可以说是正中下怀。

至少今晚的住宿问题有着落了，他想。

"可以啊。" 他把从耳后掉出来的碎发又别了回去，爽快的答应了男人的邀约，"不过，你经常像这样带连名字都不认识的陌生人回去？"

"那你也经常像这样随便跟陌生人回去？" 男人已经向前走去，闻言回过头瞥了他一眼，霓虹灯下的红色眼珠散发出一种蛊惑人心的诱惑。

梅林笑了笑，抬脚跟上男人的脚步。

* * *

###

* * *

他跟着男人一路回了房间—The Strip上五星酒店的顶层套房，拉斯维加斯最名贵地段的最豪华房型。梅林盯着桌上的黄金ipad发愣，向来平静的内心也不由产生了一丝对有钱人的怨念。

总有一天，他想，总有一天我也要在度假的时候住总统套房，开私人飞机。可是当理智重新归位以后，他就意识到光凭自己这二流作家的收入，这辈子应该是不可能了。

男人—现在梅林看到ipad旁边的名片之后知道他叫吉尔伽美什，给他递了杯whiskey。

"谢谢。" 梅林接过酒，客气的道谢。

吉尔伽美什以一种非常放松的姿势半躺在沙发上，顺手解开了衬衫上仅剩的几个扣子，露出漂亮的腹肌。他余光瞥到站在对面的长发男人将一口未动的酒搁在桌上，不由调侃， "干嘛那么紧张，我又没给你下药。"

像是要证明自己的话，他仰头将自己杯中的金棕色酒液一饮而尽。

"来坐下聊聊？"

梅林走到沙发旁边，却没有坐下。他眯着眼打量了片刻这个正散发着荷尔蒙的男人，视线从颈侧一路滑到小腹，忽然就大步跨到了男人的跟前，俯身下去将双手撑在对方肩膀上方的沙发背上。他们此刻凑的极近，鼻尖对着鼻尖，互相都能感知到对方的呼吸。梅林把一条腿插在吉尔伽美什的双腿间，膝盖离对方耸起的裤裆只有半寸的距离，是一个非常具有侵略性的姿势。

吉尔伽美什顺从的靠在沙发上，没有任何反抗，只是看他。

梅林也紧紧的盯着他，"我知道你想要什么。" 他这句说的很轻，像是怕惊动什么。

男人翘起唇角，暧昧不明的笑，他反问， "那你给吗？"

像是终于对焦的镜头，这一刻欲望终于清晰的展露在两人之间。梅林低下头去吻他，吉尔伽美什伸手去拽他身上的薄纱披肩，一吻过后两人身上的衣物都被脱的七七八八，梅林用残存的理智问他去床上还是就这里，得到的回应是一个更热烈的吻。

他一手把吉尔伽美什按在沙发里，另一只手握住对方挺立的欲望上下撸动。他的动作温柔，撩得吉尔伽美什更加欲火焚身，主动的将双腿缠到了对方的腰上。

"你快点…" 男人在接吻的空隙间表达自己的不满，大腿用力一夹对方的腰以示催促。

梅林将手指探进男人的后穴，因为情动的缘故那处早已湿软的一塌糊涂，只是用指尖顶开入口便被炙热的甬道迫不及待的吸住。食指和中指毫无阻碍的进入，梅林旋转着手指按压柔软的内壁，探索着身下人的敏感点。当他触及某处的时候，明显的感觉到甬道一阵收缩，就是这里了，他抽动手指深深浅浅的顶弄男人体内的敏感点。

吉尔伽美什毫不掩饰自己的情动，呻吟一声叠着一声飘散在宽敞的套房里。梅林的长发落在他的脸上，发梢扫过皮肤带着些许瘙痒，勾得他愈发难耐。

而梅林此刻的状态也好不到哪里去。他看着眼前秀色可餐的男人，拼命压制自己原始的冲动，哑着嗓子问，"套在哪？"

"裤子…裤子口袋。"

"左边还是右边？" 他坏心的连续刺激对方体内的弱点，又抛出问题让对方回答。

"哈…左…不，唔右…" 简单粗暴的快感让吉尔伽美什的大脑一片空白，他仰着头大口的喘着气，脚趾紧紧蜷起。

得到答案之后梅林果断抽出手指，他维持着身体重心不变伸手去捞地上的裤子，然后从右边口袋里摸出一个避孕套。

"环纹的？口味不错嘛。" 他撕开包装，随口揶揄了一句。

"哼。"

吉尔伽美什脸颊泛红，显然还沉浸在快感的余韵中，他扫了身上的男人一眼，回了个轻蔑的语气词。梅林笑了笑，也没计较什么，穿戴整齐了装备之后就直接一插到底。

"啊…！"

毫无预兆的攻势让吉尔伽美什猝不及防的惊呼出声，梅林感受到他的内壁条件反射的缩紧，夹得他差点把持不住。深吸了口气，他抬起对方的腿架在肩上，开始自己的进攻。

明明才认识了不到一个小时，他们的身体却契合得好似多年的伴侣。吉尔伽美什抬手揽住梅林的脖子，情动之处又死死抓住男人的肩头，他浪荡的呻吟声就好似一剂春药，让身上的男人愈发卖力的操他。空气里只剩下欢爱中暧昧的水声和肉体的撞击声，两个雄性的荷尔蒙交缠在一起，攀上巅峰的那一刻似乎连带着灵魂都更贴近了一点点。

* * *

###

* * *

梅林躺在沙发上，听着浴室里传来的水声，看着茶几边上的落地灯发呆。性爱过后的思维总会陷入一种停滞的低潮，这是雄性动物的通病。也不知过了多久，他听到水声停了，大脑在迟缓的运转中终于发出第一个指令：先把衣服穿上。

他站起身然后弯腰下去，从扔了一地的高定衬衣和黄金首饰里把属于自己的那些衣物挑了出来。就在他扣上上衣的最后一颗扣子的时候，一阵热气从打开的浴室门内涌了出来，吉尔伽美什穿着浴袍走到沙发边。

男人金色的发丝被水打湿成一缕一缕的贴着脑袋，他的皮肤因为刚刚的热水澡而有些泛红，身上散发着好闻的沐浴露的味道。他坐回沙发上，习惯性的翘起一条腿，宽敞的浴袍下摆一路滑到大腿根部，腿间的风光隐约可见。

是真空。

梅林艰难的移开视线，他觉得自己刚刚发泄过的欲望似乎又有重新燃烧的趋势。

吉尔伽美什不知从哪掏出了烟盒，给梅林递了一根。这次梅林没有拒绝，他接过烟，俯身就着对方的火给自己点上。烟自然是好烟，他抽了一口，然后挨着吉尔伽美什坐下，沉默着一起吞云吐雾。

"事后一支烟，赛过活神仙，嗯？" 朦胧间金发男人挑眉冲他笑，"你叫什么？"

是了，他甚至都还不知道自己的名字，梅林忽没有来的有些烦躁。他掐灭抽了一半的烟，"我叫什么不重要吧。"

毕竟只是一夜情而已，知道名字也不会更有意义。

可是吉尔伽美什似乎不这么认为。"吉尔伽美什，我的名字。" 他向长发男人介绍自己，见对方没什么反应又加了一句，"我挺喜欢你。"

"是吗…那谢谢。" 面对这突如其来的告白，梅林紫色的眼睛闪过一丝嘲讽， "没想到你还有在一夜情里找真爱的习惯？"

"可是我感觉我们很有缘分，我在街上见你第一眼的时候就挺喜欢你。" 吉尔伽美什注视着梅林，眼神诚挚不似有假，"当时我就想，不赌一把怎么知道会不会成功呢，事实证明我运气确实很好，我赌赢了。"

"你只是赌赢了我会不会跟你上床，这和我喜不喜欢你是两码事。" 梅林有些心虚的逃避对方的眼神，对于感情这方面的事他向来是个观测者，而非体验派。

"你喜欢我。" 吉尔伽美什将手中的烟头丢进烟灰缸里，十分笃定的用了陈述的句式。

梅林张了张嘴，却发现自己其实并没有底气去反驳。他思考片刻，最后摸出自己口袋里仅剩的一个十美分硬币，决定将这一切交给命运。

"那不如我们来打个赌，正面还是反面？"

吉尔伽美什不置可否，像是强调似的重复了一句，"我运气一向很好。" 顿了顿，他又说，"反面，你就跟我在一起？"

梅林抛出了硬币。

银色的金属片旋转着在空中上升。

他们隔着半尺的距离对视，时间在这一刻被无限拉长，灵魂脱离躯壳互相吸引。梅林忽然就笑了，他凑近过去吻了吻吉尔伽美什的唇。

"算了我不赌了，咱们试试呗。"

吉尔伽美什眼神狐疑。

硬币落在玻璃茶几上发出清脆的声响，他扭头想要去看，却被梅林盖住了眼睛。

"别看了。" 男人贴着他的耳畔轻声呢喃，"有两件事想跟你说—"

"第一，我叫梅林。"

"还有，我喜欢你。"

茶几上的十美分闪闪发亮，是正面。

End


End file.
